Cissnei's Wild Rides
by Necros of Shadow
Summary: Basiclly the adventures of Cissnei and her Lust materia.
1. Chapter 1

You may very well wonder why the hell im writing this. That is NONE of your business. Ok fine im hitting a block and this is the most I can think of. Think it started after I played CC and saw Cissnei in a bathing suit. For those that read my fics and dont like this by all means dont i will update the other stories soon. I want to expand my writing into many fields. Now for warnings. This fic is basically Cissnei having sex across the CC storyline and my own made up scenes. Some things may not tie into the canon but oh well. I dont own Final Fantasy in any way. Judging from the fact im making this it is for the best. Review so i can work out the kinks.

* * *

Cissnei threw her Rekka at a Genesis Copy, and the clone SOLDIER fell. The female Turk ran up, grabbed her shurikan, and swung it in another enemy's face. Cissnei spun around as three more clones arrived and sighed. The other Turks were either at the Shinra Building or across Midgar fighting the Genesis Army so she was on her own. She was about to run when two more jumped down from behind and kicked her down. Cissnei rolled over and took stock. Five SOLDIERs against one lone female Turk. Cissnei decided she needed to buy time and it was time to use her secret weapon. Reaching into her suit she pulled out a peach colored Materia and activated the Lust Materia. All five clones suddenly felt their pants grow tight as the Turk on the ground spread her legs. The materia kicked in and the clones pounched on her. Grabbing her hips the first clone sat her on his lap and grabbed her breasts through the Turk suit. Cissnei ground her ass up against him and felt him getting harder. Cissnei spread her legs and started fingering herself for the other four as the leader tore open her shirt and let anyone looking see her bare breasts getting fondled. A second clone leaned down and took a breast in his mouth and sucked hard while another forced his tounge in her mouth. Cissnei moaned into his mouth and stroked the other two clones' dicks. Every female Turk was given a Lust Materia for just such a situation. Anyone near it would feel the urge to fuck the user and buy time for back up. Cissnei normaly didnt carry her's but she wanted to use it on Zack and now was using her body to distract five horny clones. The clone she was sitting on squeezed her bust so they bulged out as the two clones eagerly licked and sucked at her tits. Cissnei moaned in pleasure as she ground her ass against her 'attacker' and started licking one's tip. While Genesis made his clones strong he didnt give them much endurance and soon all five came before the Turk was satisfied. Luckly her captor leaned them both down and tore open her pants. Another female Turk rule was no bra or panties to help the distraction. Two clones spread her legs wide and the one below her thrust into her pussy. Cissnei moaned in pleasure as the seven inch dick reamed her. A clone knelt down and she hungerly took him in her mouth and slicked him up. Another few minutes and she groaned at the clone spilled inside her. Cissnei was getting annoyed she hadnt came yet when the clones flipped her over. Without warning two clone shoved into the pussy and ass. Cissnei almost screamed at the fullness and boucned on them. The clone that was reaming her pussy licked at her bust and she was alternating between three hard clones with her tounge. Finally Cissnei moaned in orgasm and she clenched down her clones, making them blow inside her. All six lay tired when a helicopter flew by and Reno and Rude opened fire on the clones. Cissnei buttoned up and jumped on to the Building. Reno looked at her hopefully and she responded by holding over the city.

"Ok ok no chance got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days after the attack on Midgar Cissnei and Zack were sparring in the training room. The hologram for today was the top of a skyscraper. As was to expected the Turk was slowly lossing to the enhanced SOLDIER. Grinning Zack's SOLDIER sword knocked Rekka out of her hand.

"Looks like I win again Cissnei, unless you think you have a ace up your sleeve?"

Cissnei ran into Zack trying to knock him over but he just wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her.

'Still winning"

Cissnei grinned in a kinda perv way before wrapping her legs around Zack. Before he could open his mouth she started grinding against him. Zack's eyes widened as the attractive Turk started getting him hard. Zack closed his eyes and focused on Aerith. It didnt help Cissnei was moaning near his ear and kissing up his neck.

"Whats wrong Zack, is my ace up the sleeve to much."

The girl giggled as she bucked against his member licked his lips

"Mmmm Zack you feel so big. Dont you want to play with Cissnei? I know what you guys talk about when im not around. Why wait for Costa de Sol when we can play here?"

Trying to get out before he lost control Zack let got, but Cissnei just wrapped around him tighter and her slender arms encircled his neck. Zack tried to get her off with the walls but that just pressed her breasts against him. Cissnei gasped as Zack's hard on poked harder against her. Zack gasped and the girl pressed her lips against him. Zack hoped to the Planet no one walked in like this. He didnt think they would get in trouble but if Aerith learned he was caught with a Turk pressed against him there would be hell. Cissnei slipped her tounge in and teased the poor boy. Zack gave out and fell to the floor, dragging Cissnei with him. Breaking the kiss Cissnei smirked.

'Your so innocent Zack. I know you want me. Im smart enough to see the looks you SOLDIERs give me."

Still smirking Cissnei stood and undressed. Zack stared as the horny girl stood naked above him. Cissnei winked , turned and knelt down to lie on him. Looking over her shoulder the whole time Cissnei slipped Zack's dick out of his pants.

"Mmmm Zack im getting horny just looking at this.'

One more wink and Cissnei started licking all around his member. Zack moaned and tried to get up but stopped an inch from her wet pussy. Blushing he got back down and tried to think of something. Cissnei was getting annoyed that Zack wasnt playing along. She could have used her Lust Materia but she wanted to prove she could break a man's resolve without magic. Instead Cissnei opened wide and took seven and a half inches into her mouth. Zack moaned as her tounge wrapped around his dick and her head started bobbing. He really got red when she started moaning and fingering herself right above his face. Cissnei bobbed down three more times then came up for air. Moaning from the finger job she used her free hand to rub his monster dick up and down and licked the top. Finally Zack's self control snapped and he forced his tounge into her dripping pussy. Cissnei cried in pleasure as Zack wiggled and probed in her. Using both hands she pressed her bust around his shaft and rubbed them together and licked.

'Oh yes Zack. Eat me out! Please Zack!"

Zack needed no encouragement and went deeper. Just as they both were about to climax Cissnei jumped off and grinned at Zack. The Turk got on her hands and knees and beckoned Zack over.

"Come on Zack the Puppy."

Zack move fast and pushed deep in her tight pussy. Thrusting into her he reached over and pinched her breasts while she bucked into him. Finally the both came and fell to the floor panting. Just as she was about to complement Zack the door slid open and Director Lazard walked in.

"Ah Zack I have a mission for you......."


End file.
